Three Years After
by janahjean
Summary: Offshot from dreaming of u's universe. Batfam. No slash. No beta. Possibly three chapters only.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Three Years After

By: janahjean

A/n: do not owe the characters.

3 chapter story. No slash. No beta. An offshot of " dreaming of u's" universe.

Also, i dont have cable so the only thing i know is based on quick glimpses in youtube. But my ignorance wont stop me. Chargeeeee

I Do not owe chars

Part One: the identities of the robins

The Teen titans are relaxing in the tower and all seemed to be in good cheer after a successful mission. Cyborg is explaining the roles of each chess pieces to Starfire who was an eager pupil. Raven was hovering in mediation in a corner away from foot traffic. Beast boy is kicking Robin's butt in a video game. So, the loud sudden metallic shrieking was a surprise.

The monitor flickered to life and a larger than life boy was on screen.

"Is this THING even on, Father?!" The colorful bird on screen was talking to someone offscreen.

The teen titans have huddled in front of the monitor amazed to see another robin.

"I'm Batman." The rasp somewhere out of the range of the camera have a "Of course. Duh!" Undertone on it.

Damian roll his eyes, muttering about the league, the mountain and practicing attacks between arabic language. Damian tap the mic again and a smirk blossom on his face when he look at his video image being broadcast live.

Damian straighten. "Hey losers, its been a year...father wants your report like yesterday. Also..." Damian stand up so as they can appreciate his more updated costume, "...see the improvement? Im so looking forward to trash your collective butt nightwing, red hood and red robin! Nevermind the costume tuneup...even if i wear the panty green scaled underwear i could still kick your butt, bros...hahahaha."

And damian rambled on and on insult after insult to his target while also gloating about his skills and how much they miss patrolling-

Batman feed up finally appear on screen and grab the mic. He slap damian upside down in the head. "He just miss you is what he is tryin to say boys." He explain. Then his voice growl. " just get home. Batman out."

The monitor died.

Jason facepalm. "Way to go boy blunder" he muttered at damian while his friends circle around him demanding answers.

"Friend Robin who was that? Why is he wearing the same costume as you?" Starfire hover midair near robin.

"Dude. Your partner- Batman is also YoUR dad?" Beastboy exclaimed and then transform into a green bat.

"Who is Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin?! " cyborg asked.

"Calm down guys." Jason order while trying to hide his irritation at their racket. "Watch okey?" He said when they shut up.

He march towards the monitor, punch in a few keys and a hidden compartment pops open. He casually grab the twin pistols lying there. And he turn to his friends. "This.." He wiggle the hand that holds one pistol " ...is red. And this-" he shake his left hand "...is hood. Together theyre Red Hood."

Raven glare told him its not funny.

Jason sigh. He holster his pistols and with both arms across his chest, he introduce. " i would like to formally introduce myself. My designation name is Robin02. I am also called Red Hood aka team sniper of the Batman Inc."

##

Dick and Wally were wrestling each other like puppies in the training room when megan mindlink them and summon them in the war room.

The two caught up while the robin on screen was winding down from insulting red hood, night wing and red robin.

"Wow" wally exclaimed when the transmission end. He had meet the youngest once and never have he been this babbly.

"Yeah." Dick agreed drily seeming to read his mind. He got his arms cross. He was irritated and anxious on why damian broke their cover.

"What was that all about?!" Artemis as usual is the first to explode as the transmission end. They were completely taken by surprise by the existence of two robins or actually 3 if you counted the rumour about a robin in jump city. Come to think of it, why where their missions never seemed to land them in Jump city anyway?

The "youngest" sigh. He stripped right there and then to reveal a black suit right under the colorful robin outfit. A blue silhouette of a bird blazing across his chest. He yank two escrima stick hidden under the back of his robin cape. He made a showman bow on his audience.

"Dude all this time you keep that suit under your robin gear?" Wally squeek impress.

"Course!" Dick sniffed. " as batman always said -be prepared!"

He turn serious eyes on the rest. " my designation is robin01. My heroes name is "nightwing." I am also the jack of all trades of batman inc"

While the rest is stil shock, wally said wistfully. " i wanted to see red hood again."

##

The justice league had just finish watching the transmission when the leader of the Nerd Squad march towards the console after first asking superman's permission of course. Tim's fingers dance as he began to transfer his robin profile to that of "red hood" (He select all and cut and paste instead of just renaming his profile from robin to red hood because he is goffik that way)

His team meanwhile huddled like miserable sheep in one corner frighten by this turn of events. They are afraid in losing their youngest and their leader this way.

The maestro announced "done" before he reverently pull out from his bag - his ugly red robin cowl. He put it on.

He look at his mentors and his teammates. "My number is robin03. I am also called red robin. I am the official hacker of batman inc"

Fin

A/n: next chapter "meet the family"

Also pls read "picnic by bats!"


	2. Meeting the family

Chapter 2: meeting the family

"why are they here¿"It was almost funny when three Robins and one bats said at the same time irritation on their voices.

Batman and Damian have both identical poise as they look down as they look down on both the young justice and teen titans who had simultaneously appeared in the bat cave.

"WAIT!WHO are they? "both JY and teen titans said at the same time as they glare suspiciously at the other team.

" awkward" wally mumbled.

Both Red Hood and Nightwing who were poised in front of their respective team in an attacking position in order to defend their team relax sheepishly.

Red Hood eyes sparkle behind his helmet when he spotted his best friend behind the green alien chick.

He charge. "Oi! Kid Flash, my boy!" he chirp as he loop towards his target with a smirk.

Wally push Jason away by his helmet. "how do I know it's you and not Red Robin pulling My leg?" he demanded.

"that was one time baby flash. " red Hood scowl before he sigh and deftly unclasped his helmet. Jason was wearing a red domino mask and was mock glaring at Wally." HAPPY now? "

" what happen to your beautiful red hair? "Wally wailed.

" Wait...what?! " beast boy thought.

Jason yank his black wig impatiently before Wally finally give him permission to pinch his cheek.

" hahaha, "the two guys were laughing hard as they pull each other faces and make faces.

Teen Titans gape at how unRobin like their leader was acting.

Nightwing was playing explanator at the Young Justice who have also feel shock to see their childlike Robin explaining maturely that Red Hood is his younger brother. The Young Justice watch Wally seeming to have a grand time with a costume hero whose dress scream bad blood.

"so how old is he? Twelve?" Aqualad asked.

Nightwing look away uncomfortably. "he is 14.I'm actually 16."he confess hoarsely.

" what?!" Artemis shrieked.

The Teen Titans are scarred seeing their no nonsense leader tickling Wally.

Robin-the one with Batman lost his patience and jump off from the second level and draw two wicked looking samurai blades. "I want answers now."

Damian seemed to have perfected the bat voice with his growl.

"Calm down baby bird. " Nightwing swallowed hard. Last time he wasn't fast enough with his explanation Damian almost slice him to two. What are the odds of him surviving against two blades?

Batman was busy taking pictures. He was initially upset of course but was beginning to see the funny side of things.

"Dad! " Jason cried as the flash blinded him.

" TT, " both Batman and Damian said in unison. The older man said it blandly while the youngest dismissively.

"soon you brought witnesses for your defeat -" Damian stop. he look frighten all of a sudden. "where is the replacement?"

Red Robin and the geek squad materializes from the shadow. Unlike the two other teams who were posturing as mean bad ass cool heroes... this squad were trying to catch their attention earlier by discreetly coughing and throat clearing to no avail.

Red Robin raised a hand in greeting while two of his men were clutching his cape like scared children.

"Red Robin!" nightwing squeel as he magically seemed to gather the batfamily in one big hug.

"this is going to be awesome. "

The three groups of visitors huddled together for safety when they saw the Batfamily laughing evilly at the distance.

A/N: NEXT chapter is" the game "

Also please read bonus:little Robins

Follow me at janahjean. Tumblr. Com


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Three years after

The mass of super heroes exodus towards the Wayne's ground. Alfred carefully slide a page of cookies at the table where the Bat family congregated. While the rest of the heroes are getting to know one another, the family were arguing.

"so we all agree that our team is called "daddy bats" right?" Nightwing announce while munching the delicious cookies.

"not everyone" if he didn't have his costume on Bruce might have pout.

"One Batman on a team is definitely overkill don't you think? " superman and the rest of the team who can fly chided as they land on the ground.

" I thought I told you to stay away from Gotham superman? " batman hiss just in time for flash to hear it as he arrive

" and I'm gone. Nice to-" Barry didn't finish his sentence because superman held him in place before he could fled by grabbing his collar.

"we want to help too. We will do parameters and Check that the participants follow the rules." superman sweated profusely being at the end of multitude of bat glares.

"for the last time I didn't cheat last year! " batman exploded at his kids.

" n-uh" Dick brave or crazy enough sang back. He stick out his tongue too.

Batman stick his tongue out as well.

The world ended after that, luckily a certain god took pity entered the picture and rewind the event and remove from the witnesses mind, batman acting like a child.

Aqualad, Cyborg and one representative of the Geek squad boosted by the fact that superman didn't die from the glares finally have the courage to air out their grievances too.

"fine fine." batman surrendered. "Batgirl, Black Bat you are in. Black Bat you're with teen titans and Batgirl you're with young justice"

The outsiders jump because they are not aware of the two girls presence until they came out from the shadow.

Batgirl no strangers to the young justice hug Aqualad who still haven't recover from the mini heart attack he had.

Black bat lead cyborg back to his team.

"what about us?" the white thinly guy that represents the geeks whine.

Batman squeeze the bridge of his nose before he press a button on his watch. A silvery portal appear right in front of him, the rest watch as the batman seemed to study carefully the pulsing thing before he put his hand in it and snatched a hissing teenager dress in a black suit with a red bat on his chest from it.

"what the heck bats?"Terry in his batman beyond gear demanded. He was dangling a few inches off the ground.

The Robins seemed to know the guy because they were all loudly protesting the youngest participation. The unfairness, favoritism, etc.

"this is my youngest from the future. " batman casually introduce to those not in the Know before he calmly toss the newcomer into the geek. " he's on your team. " he said to the suddenly happy geek.

He was about to leave when suddenly someone grab him by the waist and lift him off the ground.

"and how is my favorite younger brother?" a happy and drunk female behind him shouted.

Barry fled to save his sanity.

"by the gods!" wonder woman gape at the taller woman who put batman down and was wearing a much more intimidating armour Than batman if possible.

"auntieee! " the Robins screamed even Terry seemed to take know her as they all took things in stride as they hug bat woman.

And this is bat woman the non bats all agreed because she seemed to be cut in the same clothes as their batman. She had his Aura too. " boys" Batwoman beamed. She turn to his prey and slurred "and how is Mr. Grumpy pants hmm?"

Said Grumpy bat tolerated while the woman gave him an affectionate one arm hug. "why are you here and why are you drunk?"

"Im batwoman" Batwoman answered cheerily.

Kate Kane remove her cowl and easily read the disappointment from those who didn't know her identity. She smirk. "what?where you expecting a female Bruce wayne?"

She rub her hands. "bye Lil bro."she was saying while she left." I'm here for booze babe and brawl"

"did she said babe? " Barry repeatedly in disbelief. He had return by the powers of free food.

" yeah "

" did she said little brother? "

" she defeated batman several times. She deserve the title. "

"let's get started." batman growl.

Turns out it was the geek squad that won. There had been a misunderstanding with their name... Apparently they all thought the r in geek squad logo was just Robin branding his brand... Instead geek squad was... Actually compose of Greek gods. Le gasp.

Poseidon, hades, Zeus and Apollo twin's sister were laughing As they beam themselves back to the watch tower. Red Robin had a small smile while clutching the bat trophy.

Fin

Kinda working on an au where Jason died and Bruce Wayne is born. I hope it works


End file.
